Sapphire Night
by sillenerual
Summary: Bella, Edward and the entire Cullen family, along with Jacob, have moved to live with Tanya after two years of college. Although, Renesmee becomes violently ill and is taken to the Volturi. Will she make it or become another memory?
1. Eighth Birthday

Preface

I looked up through the ballroom ceiling and noticed how blue the sky was with the moon. There was not a cloud in sight. The melody in the background reminded me of the lullaby my father would play for me when I was little. I began to sway back and forth when I sensed that someone was staring at me. I turned and caught his eyes. He looked at me with an intensity that made me weak in my knees. I looked at him with a little smirk and he grinned. I didn't realize that I was walking towards him, my one and only, Jacob.

Eighth Birthday

I could not believe it had been eight years already. I was so happy today was Renesmee, my daughter's, eighth birthday. She had made it this far with no trouble from other vampires, the Volturi (the royal vampire family), or me. Jacob, my dearest friend, stayed by Renesmee's side all these years and has loved her more than anyone else. I hated the feeling that he loved Renesmee more than me but, it was obvious that he did love her more. I couldn't believe how much our family's life had changed so much over the years.

Edward and I attended Dartmouth for two years while Renesmee attended elementary school acting as Carlisle and Esme's daughter. Carlisle and Esme are my second father and mother. They have helped me learn about being a vampire and have taught me how to control my urge for human blood. I couldn't thank them any more for what they have done and what they were doing for Renesmee. They watched her in the evening while Edward and I went to class. Alice, my favorite sister-in-law, and Jasper, my brother-in-law, decided to spend their days traveling the world. Alice always called in with a little premonition here and there about anything that would concern the family. Rosalie, my gorgeous sister-in-law, and Emmett, my amusing brother-in-law, decided to travel a little closer to home within the North and South continents. Alice and Jasper visited every two months while Rosalie and Emmett were back once a month. Rosalie couldn't stand being far away from Renesmee.

After the two years at Dartmouth, we all decided that it was time to move but we were unsure of where to go. Carlisle suggested for everyone to go live with Tanya and her family. Tanya's family is somewhat of our extended vampire family. They are "vegetarians" just like us. It was the best thing and it gave a chance to relax and figure out our next move. We ended up staying with Tanya a little longer than expected. Her family loved having Renesmee around because she was a little ball of sunshine. The hardest part before our move to Tanya's was telling Charlie, my dad, and Renee, my mom.

Charlie understood that our moving was for the best. After the plans were made to move to Tanya's home, I visited Charlie and he could tell I had not changed one bit (physically). I told him that Renesmee's safety was our top priority. All Charlie could say was, "Well kid, you know what's best for her and the family. _Promise me one thing_?" I nodded. "Please don't drop off the face of the earth. Please call or write. I just need to know you are still out there." I smiled, "I promise. I'm just glad you understand everything, well not everything, but I can't be happier that we are on the same page." I was always so concerned about him and his safety. "What are you going to tell Renee?" he asked. "I don't know. I know she'll understand but I'm afraid she'll burst." We both laughed. I was so surprised by Renee's reaction once I told her.

"Honey, I thought you had _changed_ quite a bit," she said cautiously. I looked at her and began to flip out in my head thinking, "Does she know what I am?" "Should I tell her?" My thoughts began to run together into garble. I took a deep breath. "Mom, I don't know, well I can't, and actually it's a mixture of both…" I trailed off speaking at warp speed. She caught my hands and shivered a little. "I think I understand. You don't have to explain anything Bella. I do have a mother's intuition you know," she smiled. After her reassurance I calmed down. We talked about school, married life, Phil (her husband), Florida, and of course Renesmee. She was so happy to be a grandmother. The memory of our conversation was cut short; I heard a high pitched shriek of excitement from Renesmee's room and went to check on her.

"Ah, I see your father has given you the _big_ surprise," I said to Renesmee. She looked up at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and nodded. "Remember," I said, "this is just one of your many gifts from your father and I." She looked at Edward and said, "Dad when do I get the rest?" Edward chuckled and smiled his crooked smile that made me fall in love with him, "Be patient Renesmee, you can't have everything at once." She frowned and looked away at her present.

I fought with Edward for two weeks about her big surprise. We had decided to get her, against Jacob's please, a go-cart. Edward thought a nice car would be the perfect present, as always, but even I put my foot down on that idea. Edward argued, "She's never getting any older, physically, what's the harm with getting her a car?" I responded in somewhat of a high pitched frantic voice, "Are you insane, she's only eight, how do you think people will feel about seeing an eight year old driving a car? It's ridiculous above all your other ideas. I don't want her to get hurt." Edward took my face into his hands, "She is going to be perfectly safe. We live in the safest area and we would be able to watch her from any place. I've taught her the basics." She was never alone but I still rolled my eyes because the only basic for Edward was speed. I finally agreed to something simpler and somewhat safer for her. I knew that this gift would make her happy no matter what.

Jacob appeared outside Renesmee's window and growled at the sight of the go-cart. He looked at me and shook his head. I felt a little embarrassed and looked away. Edward told Jacob to come inside through the back where we left Jacob's clothes. I left Renesmee and Edward playing with her new toy and met Jacob in the kitchen. He was scrounging through the fridge as usual and turned to face me with a look of disappointment. "I thought we were on the same page Bells." I passed him without acknowledging what he said. Jacob was more concerned about Renesmee's safety than anyone. Suddenly, he slammed his hand on the counter and yelled at me, "Bella, did you not hear me, how could you agree to this?" I turned and calmly whispered, "Not right now Jake, it's her birthday, let her enjoy the gift." He shook his head, "I cannot believe this is happening. I've done everything to keep her safe. I've moved everywhere with you and yet this is what you give her, a death mobile." I finally gave in; I turned to Jacob and yelled, "You think you're the only one concerned about her safety. I do anything and everything to keep her alive and out of danger. How dare you accuse me of putting my own daughter at risk. I love her more than anything." I then noticed Renesmee, out of the corner of my eye, standing in the kitchen walk way staring at Jacob and I. Her eyes began to swell with tears.

"Why do you always have to fight?" she murmured. I ran to her and pulled her into my arms, "I'm sorry, we'll stop fighting." She looked into my eyes and then settled knowing I was being honest. She had obtained the talent of telling whether or not a person was lying just a year ago. She looked at Jacob and growled. I turned seeing Jacob clutching his fist. "Jacob, why are you angry?" her voice was stern. He looked up at her and didn't answer. She screamed this time, "Why are you angry?" Jacob finally gave into her demand, "I don't want you to have a go-cart. It's too dangerous for you." She smiled the same crooked smile that she obviously inherited from Edward. "Don't worry about me, I'm perfectly safe." She winked at me. I could not believe that such a small child could be so confident. Of course, she was as smart as everyone in the family but still her confidence was shocking. Jacob unclenched his fist and sighed. Renesmee wiggled out of my arms knowing she had won. She raced to Jacob and jumped in his arms. The two looked at each other and then Jacob finally said, "Ok, let's go take it for a spin." Renesmee squealed and jumped out of his arms racing for her bedroom. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me ever so gently on the cheek. I could feel the smoldering heat of want in my bones and Edward already had me in his arms walking upstairs. We both knew we had a few hours till Renesmee's official birthday party with the rest of the family.

I could hear the engine start and Renesmee scream with joy as she drove her little so- called "death mobile." Edward caught my eyes and I couldn't think of anything else at that moment. As usual, all I could hear was fabric ripping and feel his lips crushing against mine. After all these years, I still expected to get dizzy and out of breath. Our bodies shaped into each other's. It was as if we were made for each other. I could feel the tightening of his grip and hear the accelerated breathing. I could have stayed in this moment for days, even years. We were cuddled up under the blankets when Edward looked at the time. I knew we had to leave for Renesmee's birthday.

Edward and Renesmee raced to Tanya's house as usual. She was almost as fast as Edward. I was right behind them along with Jake. I could see Emmett and Jasper outside setting up the birthday sign. We finally made it to the house and found a beautiful four tier blue cake with glitter stars pasted all over the tiers sitting on top of the kitchen counter. Alice had been designing the cake for weeks, maybe even months. Unfortunately on the top tier was, "Happy Birthday Nessie!" I hated her nickname. I could hear wrapping paper being shuffled around in the family room. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Tanya, and everyone else were quickly and quietly wrapping Renesmee's gifts. I walked outside and it was just starting to become twilight. The breeze was sweet and I could smell a storm brewing just south of us. I decided to take a quick walk along the forest's edge.

I found myself wandering around more often after we had moved to Tanya's home. The place reminded me so much of Forks when we first arrived. I remembered our arrival as if it was just yesterday. It was dusk and the crickets were starting to hum their little tunes. Renesmee was fascinated by the noise. Tanya showed us where we would sleep until we were able to make our own accommodations. Carlisle and everyone else had shown up two weeks in advance while I visited Charlie and Renee.

The next day Edward and I had found a little clearing where we could build our home. Tanya had given us all the supplies that we needed and we went to work. It took us three days to finish the house. Renesmee insisted on her bedroom being downstairs next to Jacob. Our closet was substantial compared to the one in Forks which was way too big. I was so happy Alice didn't design the house or the closet would have been the whole second floor. She was very disappointed at the sight of the closet and growled at me a little. Alice was happy about one thing: the classroom. I insisted on Renesmee being home schooled and we built a little classroom which became more of a play room for her. She studied English, science, math, music, and foreign language in the morning after breakfast. She would learn about cars from Jacob and Rosalie, medicine and science from Carlisle, music and foreign language from Edward, and English from me. Learning was easy for her but our main challenge over her intelligence was feeding her.

Renesmee still had problems with feeding off of animals. She would hunt if she had to but she always liked the donated human blood. Renesmee had a bit of a temper when it came to hunting. She liked to eat in peace. She also became used to human food but was very picky. She ate meat, sweet potatoes (surprisingly), and sweets. She only drank water and juice. Although, her main nutrition is blood. We found that she became ill if she didn't have an equal balance of both. Renesmee became more active once we moved and loved to explore the forest and travel. Edward and I decided one evening to take her to Isle Esme so she could go explore. She loved the ocean and went all over the island. I began to wonder where our next vacation would take place, when I heard Edward call me, "Bella, it's time for her to blow out the candles." I ran to his side and we walked towards Tanya's house.

Renesmee was surrounded by a pile of gifts and she was sitting impatiently waiting to open them. Alice called from the dining room, "Nessie, it's time to blow out your candles." Renesmee jumped out of her chair and ran to Alice's side. She stared at the cake; her eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her head. We all laughed at her and she blushed. Alice had changed Renesmee from her jeans and t-shirt to a big poufy Cinderella gown. She truly looked like a princess. Renesmee climbed on top of one of the chairs and waited for us to sing. She closed her eyes and blew out her candles. She screamed and jumped up and down almost falling off the chair. Renesmee got the clumsiness from me, obviously.

Alice served only Renesmee and Jacob cake but she had enough left over to feed an entire country. "Thank you Alice. It's just beautiful," I said. She grinned, "Well Bella, you only turn eight once." We laughed. Everyone chatted away as Renesmee and Jacob ate. After a few minutes I found Renesmee near her presents trying to open them without anyone noticing her. She saw me and grinned. "Do you want to open your presents now?" I asked. "Of course," she said. I called for Edward and everyone else to come into the living room so they could watch Renesmee open her presents. Alice seemed more excited about the presents than anyone else.

The first gift was from Alice and Jasper, a $500 gift card, of course, to go shopping. Rosalie and Emmett bought her an IPod and laptop. Carlisle and Esme bought her an art set. Renesmee's artistic talents began to surface a few months ago. Jacob bought her a beautiful bracelet with her birthstone. Tanya and her family had bought Renesmee a racing helmet and suit. Edward had told Tanya about our big gift the day we decided on the go-cart. It was perfect for her and it even had her initials on it. Renesmee loved the suit but decided that she wanted to wear the helmet. Edward was next; he put his hands over her eyes and carried her to the garage. In the garage was a beautiful Baby Grand Piano. Renesmee had been playing the piano since she was three and knew how to write and compose music. I felt a little embarrassed to give Renesmee my gift after seeing everyone's gifts. I walked quietly back into the living room and grabbed the ivory box. I heard her run after me. I turned and she looked at the box in my hand. "May I?" she asked. I nodded.

I have never seen Renesmee's eyes open up that wide. The look on her face was strange; I didn't know what reaction to expect. The next thing I knew Renesmee was jumping into my arms. She kissed me on the cheek, "Thank you Mommy, I love it." Edward appeared by my side and saw one of the Sapphire combs that I wore on the day of our wedding. I had promised it to Renesmee when she was younger. I told her, "The day I give you this comb will be the day I know you are grown up." Edward smiled and hugged the two of us. Everyone else admired the gift from mother to daughter and Alice looked as if she wanted to cry. I giggled at Alice and she stuck her tongue out. We started packing up Renesmee's gifts later that evening and found her curled up on the couch fast asleep. We said good night to everyone and went home.


	2. Faint Heart

Faint Heart

I smelled the storm the night before brewing south of us. Even in the early morning the sky was so dark; it almost looked like night. I started to cook breakfast for Renesmee and Jacob. Eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, and of course freshly squeezed orange juice. I called out, "Hey Jake, it's time for breakfast." There was no response. I sometimes had to threaten no breakfast if he didn't come out to the kitchen with Renesmee. I yelled, "Jake, if you don't hurry you don't get any breakfast and Renesmee can have it." There was no answer, not even from Renesmee. I walked to Jacob's room and he wasn't there. I walked to Renesmee's room thinking that he may have fallen asleep in there. I entered the room and was shocked.

Jacob was holding Renesmee in his arms. Her body seemed limp as if she was, I couldn't think of the word let alone utter it. "What happened? What did you do?" I screamed. Jacob looked up frantic, "Nothing, I…I came in here to get her up and she, she, I don't know." Edward was by my side in seconds. He growled at Jacob. Then we heard a whisper, "I don't feel good." It was Renesmee and I breathed. I grabbed her from Jacob's arms and started to check her to find what was wrong. Her fever was higher than ever and no matter what, water, juice and even blood, she would throw it back up. I became frantic and started to rush through the house looking for something. Edward called Carlisle while I was upstairs giving her a warm bath. Carlisle and Esme were there in minutes. Alice and Jasper followed while Rosalie and Emmett came back from a hunt. Carlisle had his medical bag in hand and was prepared for everything.

Carlisle checked her temperature and she was 108 degrees. He was more concerned about her not being able to keep anything down. He began to write down everything he did from her temperature to her every shiver. We had seen Renesmee sick before from not getting enough blood and when she received a new gift she got sick. After a few hours, Carlisle settled down and called everyone in to the dining room.

"I've never seen her unable to eat. I'm not sure if this will only last for a little while. She has the symptoms she had when she received her last gift. Although, I am still baffled by her throwing everything up. Did any of you notice her not being herself last night?" No one answered. "There has to be an explanation behind all this," he said firmly. Carlisle hated being stumped especially when it came to Renesmee's health. "I'm not sure if I should test for any blood issues. Her skin is as tough as ours." I felt the panic crawling across my face once he mentioned blood test. "Bella, everything will be alright. I'm sure I will not be able to get a sample. I just need to check because if I can draw blood this can be a huge problem." I couldn't think, move, or speak. My body had gone into lock down mode for some insane reason. I heard Carlisle get up and walk down the hall to Renesmee's room.

I couldn't go in there and stop him. I couldn't feel Edward's arm around my shoulders, couldn't hear everyone walking around helping out with little chores, all I could do was pray. My mind began to wonder and I felt myself slipping probably into some type of shock. Edward moved and sat across from me staring and maybe hoping he could understand what was going through my head. I could remember Renesmee when I first saw her, her first hunt, her with Charlie and Renee, wrestling with Jake on the front lawn, shopping with Alice, and see her playing the piano with Edward. I knew this wasn't the end for her. I knew it. Suddenly, I stood up and ran into her room. I heard Edward right behind me. When I entered her room I crumbled to the floor.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Carlisle was standing over Renesmee draining a vial of blood. I was angry at first with Carlisle when I stepped in the room and then terrified for Renesmee's life. I stood up and slowly walked towards them both knowing if I attacked Carlisle it would harm her. There was no way he could be taking her blood. She had all the vampire strengths: speed, indestructibility, perfect sight, smell, and hearing. She could even walk in the sunlight. I looked at her and wanted to cry. I wanted to scream and burst into tears but I couldn't do that. In barely a whisper I asked Carlisle, "Can she feel anything?" He turned to me with a sincere look of remorse, "I told her what I was trying. She agreed to me trying she squinted a little when she felt the needle enter but she is fine. I'm only taking two vials." I squinted when he told me what happened, I've never wanted to Renesmee to deal with pain.

Edward entered the room and stopped as soon as he saw what was going on. He was as shocked as I was. He slowly moved to my side and held me tighter than ever. I could tell he was trying to control himself because I knew he couldn't handle seeing her fragile. I heard everyone enter the room. We all stood over her bed watching Carlisle work carefully. Jacob stayed right outside her window so Carlisle had room to work but watched her intently. Renesmee wiggled a little as Carlisle pulled out the needle from her arm. I kneeled down next to her bed.

"Can you hear me? Are you ok?" She opened her eyes and tried to smile but she was too weak. I felt so helpless not being able to do anything. She shivered and cringed as if she was in pain. "What's wrong?" I asked frantically. "I'm just cold," she whispered. I rushed to the closet and pulled out a huge thermal blanket. She smiled and mouthed, "Thank you." I looked out the window and could tell the storm was beginning to head north. It was almost nine by the time she fell fast asleep. I stayed by her side all night. Edward sat in the living room with the rest of the family waiting for Carlisle to return with the results.

Around two the next morning I heard the front door open and knew Carlisle was back. I quietly slipped out of her room and entered the living room. Carlisle stood in front of everyone confused over the results. He was reading over everything and threw the papers on the table. Edward quickly picked them up. "Nothing is wrong." Edward said quietly. Carlisle kept shaking his head pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. He kept repeating, "It doesn't make sense." I didn't want to hear their discussion over all the blood tests. I decided to go back to Renesmee's room. I could hear Jacob snoring all the way in the living room. I suddenly noticed Renesmee's bed was empty.

I ran to Jacob to see if she had crawled over and fell asleep next to Jacob but she wasn't there. I ran into the kitchen and living room; she wasn't there. I stopped to calm down and to focus on the one thing I knew would help me find her: her heart beat. Suddenly, I heard it from upstairs. I raced into Edward's and my bedroom. I found her curled up in a little ball asleep under the white satin sheets. I slipped in under the covers and wrapped my arms around her little fragile body. She woke up, rolled over, and pressed her warm body against my chest.

I raised her tiny hand up to my cheek and watched her dream. I was so fascinated by the amount of color in her dreams. The one thing I missed most about being human is that I could dream. I remember dreaming of Phoenix, the warmth, my mom, and of course Edward. My dreams took me places I thought I could never go: a place where Edward and I could love with no boundaries and how it would always never rain or snow in Forks. These dreams were hard to remember because my human life began to fade away the moment I became a vampire. Renesmee was my only link to my happiest personal memories. I watched her dreams all through the morning. I could hear Edward walking up the stairs and down the hall towards us. He slipped in under the covers quietly so Renesmee wouldn't wake. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. He was as terrified for Renesmee's life as I was. We laid in silence just listening to her little heart beat. Then I heard Jacob sprinting up the stairs looking for her.

"Yes," was the first word to break the silence. Edward obviously answered one of the questions crossing through Jacob's head. He glared at Edward as usual but was relieved to hear the news. Jacob walked over and knelt down near the bed and stared at Renesmee. He stayed there until she woke up. She rolled over and scooted away from me towards Jacob and curled up in a ball as Jake wrapped his arms around her. He smiled at her and she smiled back; they truly loved each other. "Do you want to try to eat something?" Jake asked her. She nodded and looked at me as if to ask if it was ok. I was out of the bed in a fourth of a second and started walking down stairs.

No one had left the house all night. Carlisle was standing over a few books and checking the internet for information behind why Renesmee was sick. Esme and Rosalie were reading, Alice was tidying up the house to keep busy, Jasper was keeping everyone calm obviously, and Emmett was moving some of the furniture while Alice was tidying up. They all turned as I walked down the stairs with Jake and Renesmee right behind me. "I'm going to try to feed her," I said quietly. "We'll wait in here, hun," Esme said warmly. I looked at Carlisle and he sensed that I wanted him to come with me. I wasn't sure what to try so I first started with water, something simple. Renesmee took a sip and everything seemed all right. "She needs a lot of nutrition, we better keep to blood right now," Carlisle mentioned. Edward walked into the pantry and pulled out a plastic container we kept human blood in for her. We had to keep it in a safe because we were trying to wean her off of the human blood onto the animal. Renesmee smiled at the smell of the blood and my throat began to burn but I controlled myself.

"Is it ok if I do this Jake? It would make me feel a whole lot better," I asked. He nodded and handed her over to me. Her body seemed a little colder as if her temperature had gone down. I walked outside and held her close as I gave her the cup. We watched the butterflies flitter by and listened to the birds. She had finished the cup in just a few minutes and she kept it down. Carlisle felt better about her keeping food down than anyone else. She started to fall asleep so I placed her in her bed. "Bells, you can go take a break and get some rest; I can watch her," Jacob said. I hugged Jake and walked out of her room. Edward was waiting in the kitchen, "Do you want to go hunt? I know you haven't eaten in days." I could feel the burn in my throat and started walking towards the back door.

"Is it alright if we come with you?" I turned to find Alice and Jasper standing by the back porch. "Of course, it would be alright," Edward answered. The four of us headed off at full speed north through the woods. I could hear everything, even everyone back at the house. I stopped to sniff the air and a breeze from the west caught my attention. I could smell the blood of the mountain lions. There were two of them and they were hunting a small herd of deer. Suddenly, Jasper took off east and Alice followed. Edward came up behind me and I opened my eyes and ran west. He was right by my side following my every move. We slowed down as the scent grew stronger.

The mountain lions were crouched watching the deer and waiting for their turn to strike. Edward quickly dropped in behind the male and I followed. The two whirled around and let out a huge roar. The female pounced first, she landed right on top of me but her strength was nothing compared to mine. I pinned her to the ground as she began to claw at me. My teeth sank into her shoulder and her blood trickled down my throat. I could feel it slowly run through my veins and seep into my stomach. The warmth of the blood heated my body. I stood and quickly found Edward; he was listening for the deer. They had been spooked when we had attacked the lions. Edward turned around and his eyes were gold. I touched his face and suddenly there was a loud scream, "Bella!" It was coming from the south-east where the house was located.

I ran faster than ever and even I noticed Edward trying to keep up. I knew something was wrong, I felt it in my gut while I hunted. I knew we should not have left Renesmee. We reached the opening to the back of the house. Rosalie was standing and waiting for me. It looked as if she wanted to cry and as if she was going to collapse at any moment. "What happened?" I said frantically. She kept shaking her head. "What happened, Rosalie?" She looked at my face and finally said, "It's Renesmee. Her temperature dropped below 90 degrees and she threw up everything in her sleep. She won't wake up."

I stood frozen and I could hear her heart becoming fainter with every beat, "No!" I gasped finally. I ran to her room. Esme was standing in the door way, she turned around to let me through and she looked terrified. Carlisle and Jacob were standing in my way. I couldn't see Renesmee. Carlisle was on the phone discussing plane tickets. At Jacob's feet was a bloody ball of sheets. Carlisle finally moved and I saw that her body was covered in blood and she was breathing slowly.

I crumpled to my knees and began to shake. I knew I was not going to cry or scream; in all honesty, I didn't know what was happening to my body. I then felt Edward's firm grip wrap around my body as if he was controlling me. Edward lifted me up and began to carry me from the bedroom. I didn't budge or fight him. I saw the ceilings of the living room, kitchen, and pantry; the next thing I knew I was staring at the orange-purplish sky. Edward held me in his arms humming my lullaby. I couldn't think of anything else except for the image of Renesmee's blood stained body.

I could see every detail in my memory. Her curls were matted to her face, there were thin strips of blood slashed across her pillow from where her hair had been, and her hands were balled up in fists as if she had gone through so much pain. I started to come back to sanity and realized I was no longer in her room. I tried to free myself from Edward's grip, I started to win, but then Edward called Emmett for some help. "Please, I have to see her," I begged. Edward deliberated for a moment and then nodded to Emmett to let me go. I listened for her heart beat and realized she was in the bathroom.

Rosalie and Esme were bathing Renesmee as I entered the bathroom. Alice was sent to find her a change of clothes. I rushed to Renesmee's room to find her brush and a rubber band to fix her hair. Instead, I found three luggage bags full of her clothes, hair products, and toys. I turned my attention away from Renesmee to find out what was going on. I began to hear Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper's conversation. Carlisle slammed his hand on the table, "We have no other choice, and they are the only ones that can help or even save her life. They have been studying hybrids for years now." I began to wonder who "They" were. I slowly slipped into the dining room.

"Who knows what they'll do. I'm mainly concerned about her safety. They could kill her just for what happened years ago," Jasper mentioned. "I agree with Carlisle," Edward whispered, "_Aro_ and the rest of the Volturi are the only ones with more knowledge behind the hybrids than anyone." NO! NO! NO! I screamed in my head over and over. _Not the Volturi_. Hold on here, I thought, wasn't the whole point of us moving and staying out of the lime light to keep the Volturi from coming after us. Is Edward _insane_? Then a little voice crept into my head, "Of course he's not insane. Edward does not want to take Renesmee to Aro and the rest of them but he and the family have no choice. _RENESMEE_'s life depends on it." I shook my head and began to leave, but, as I began to shift my weight the floor creaked. "Crap!" was the first word to pop in my head. I turned and found Edward standing right in front of me.

"Bella, you know you can join the conversation." I lowered my head and turned away from him. I felt stupid for spying in their conversation. Although, that was the whole point, it was _their_ conversation. "Bella, I know you were listening to us. We have no other choice." Edward lifted my chin up and looked into my eyes. I could tell he wanted to know exactly what was going through my head but I resisted the urge to share with him. I quietly whispered, "I know." I released my chin from Edward's hand and pressed my cheek to his chest. The warmth from his chest calmed my nerves. Well that or Jasper sensed my emotions. Carlisle walked towards me and persuaded me into going for a walk.

"I know it seems, hmm… what is the word, ah yes absurd. The only ones who have more knowledge behind Renesmee's kind are the Volturi. I know Aro was fascinated by Nahuel, the other hybrid, after our last confrontation," said Carlisle. "Bella it's not worth fretting over at this time, you understand?"

"Carlisle, you don't have to persuade me into saying yes. I'm fine with the idea, really!" I said sternly. I couldn't break my façade. "What are the plans? I just need to know what is going to happen."

"Of course, well, I already have all of our tickets reserved for us to leave tomorrow at 6 a.m. and arrive the next day in Rome at 7:30 a.m. or so. There will only be one stop but it will only be for a few minutes. Aro has already arranged cars to pick up everyone and bedrooms for everyone. I told him that Jacob was coming and he agreed to my demands of treating Jacob with respect. Their labs are going to receive Renesmee's blood sample tomorrow morning through Fed –Ex. They have already begun research based off of what I have told them. I already told Aro that I was afraid her blood sample would not help." Carlisle looked as if he had been going through the whole schedule over and over in his head.

"Thank you Carlisle. I cannot even begin to thank you enough. I trust you with her life." I began to think of everything that needed to be packed and I could feel my forehead begin to crease.

"Are you sure you are alright, Bella?" Carlisle asked cautiously. I giggled a little, "Oh yes, I'm just trying to figure out what I should pack. I know that it is not a big deal but I'm just trying to think." I bit my lip and began to think of Charlie and Renee. Carlisle quickly mentioned, "No worries about packing. Emmett was sent to pack up our home; Alice and Esme have been packing for you. It's all taken care of, so just go be with Renesmee." I nodded and walked through the back door to Renesmee's room; she was wrapped up like a little burrito, and quietly laid in peace. I checked the time to see how long we had till we needed to leave. I could hear everyone getting the last bit of the luggage together and knew we had to hurry. I lifted Renesmee into my arms and walked to the front door.

I turned around before we left and said goodbye to our home. I could hear Tanya wishing everyone a good trip and telling Carlisle to tell Aro she said, "Hello." I walked to Tanya and sighed, I didn't know what to say to her. "It's alright, Bella. Promise me you'll bring her back. I'm going to miss you all while you're gone." I hugged Tanya for the first time and felt a sense of connection to her emotions. I was going to miss her also. I slid into the black Mercedes and looked back on our home until all I could see was the forest behind us as we drove away on the highway.


End file.
